


Escape 4-7-8

by ThatGuyAlex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fantasy, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyAlex/pseuds/ThatGuyAlex
Summary: An overworked and anxious boy finds solace in an otherworldly boy who becomes his escape.Completed: 11/16/19





	Escape 4-7-8

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on November 16th, 2019. I've just reuploaded all my works to AO3 now that I have an account.

It was a constant battle. School, grades, friends, sports. Round and round the wheel would spin, a new task ahead, a new challenge, a new time waster. Quizzes, tests, exams. Faster and faster the wheel would spin, shaking with force. Friends, parties, partners, family. Spinning on and on, almost reaching a breaking point. Then finally, it would snap.

Yelling. From my parents, from my teachers, from everyone. Failing grades, exam scores, disappointment, anger. Screaming. From friends, a girlfriend. No time for them, no time for anyone. A constantly cycle of studying, practice, sports games and drunken nights alone in my room.

Panic. Chest tightening, hands shaking, head foggy and disoriented. Breath in for 4, hold for 7, out for 8. Then back to studying, back to faking happiness, back to acting like there was no stress in my life. Late nights spent studying, no sleep, exams, nodding off. The clock ticking away. Tick tock tick tock, until the handle would stop, and everything would shatter.

Average. Average grades, average family, average relationship, average life. Boring. Life spinning in circles, revolving with no time to stop, no time to rest and take a break. Either you spin with it or it moves on without you.

Desperate. Choking back the lies that dared bubble up and suffocate you. "I'm fine", "I'm happy", "I'm okay". Sobs that dare strangle you lie dormant beneath the surface, ready to break free at any moment. Desperate for someone, anyone. Then, breaking free.

Escape. Running through the forest. Twigs snapping beneath feet, breath heavy and heaving, cuts from thorns that bleed red on pale skin. Water. A rushing sound, deafening. Following the source, a waterfall. Then, beauty.

Him. Sitting in the middle of the stream, floating on the water's surface, a blinding beauty. White long hair, like sea foam. Deep blue eyes, like a raging ocean crashing against cliffsides. Perfect. Shortage of breath, but now for another reason. 4-7-8.

Cold. Ice water crashing against my legs as I step into the river. Jeans clinging to skin, goosebumps, shivering. Wading through the water as he turns and sees, and smiles. Kindness I hadn't experienced in a long time, real and bursting, calming and soothing, taking my breath away. 4-7-8.

Pausing. Watching. A hand lifting, a stream of water flowing, dancing around him like magic. Water flowing like ribbons, bending around him, twisting through the air, fish swimming along and jumping like dancers soaring through the air. Magical. Beautiful. Perfect.

Breathe. The word escaping his lips and instantly drawing breath. Another smile, a hand beckoning me. Grabbing it, letting him pull me, water swirling around us, happiness. A breath in, a breath out, warm air tickling my lips as we share a kiss. Chaste, sweet, calming. An escape.

Sunset. Orange and red hues bleeding through the sky, blending and swirling, a warm glow on his pale skin. Reality, slowly pushing back. Grades, exams, friends, school. Stress, ticking away. Wheel spinning, clock ticking, then a pause. Another kiss. Another shared breath. A smile. A gentle push, back towards the entrance.

Reassurance. I'd see him again, when everything becomes too much. Deep blue eyes, white hair, a smile, a breath. Warmth bubbling in my chest at the thought, warming me through the chill of the water that drips from my clothes, cold air hitting me like a knife when feet hit solid ground once again. A glance back before stepping back into reality, knowing I'd always have my escape. 4-7-8.


End file.
